Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 9 - Der Geist von Winterfell
Der Geist von Winterfell (Theon II) ist das neunte Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Theon Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Während sich auch die Situation innerhalb Winterfell wegen des Schnees zunehmend verschlimmert, beginnt zusätzlich eine mysteriöse Mordserie an Wachen und Soldaten, und die Stimmung in der Burg verschlechtert sich noch mehr. Schließlich erscheint Stannis Baratheon mit seiner Armee vor den Mauern der Burg, und Theon Graufreud wird zu Manke Rayder gebracht. Synopsis Winterfell schneit ein Ein Toter wird an der inneren Mauer Winterfells von den Mädchen des Bastards gefunden, nachdem es die ganze Nacht auf den Leichnam geschneit hat. Ben Knochen zieht die Leiche aus dem Schnee, aber die Graue Jeyne hat schon so viel vom Gesicht des Toten abgebissen, dass sie eine Zeit lang brauchen, um herauszufinden, dass es sich bei dem Toten um einen von Roger Ryswells Soldaten handelt. Dieser behauptet, der Mann sei ein Säufer gewesen und vermutlich beim Wasserlassen auf der Mauer ausgerutscht. Theon Graufreud fragt sich allerdings, warum sich jemand die Mühe machen sollte, zum Wasserlassen überhaupt die steile Treppe der inneren Mauer hinaufzugehen. Beim Frühstück hört Theon dann einige Männer darüber munkeln, dass Stannis Baratheon Freunde in der Burg habe, allerdings erwidert einer von Roose Ryswells Männern, dass Stannis inzwischen beim Marsch auf Winterfell vom Schnee erledigt worden sei müsste. Einer der Cerwyn-Männer pflichtet ihm bei. Tagelang hat es unaufhörlich geschneit, und die Schneewehen klettern immer weiter die Mauern empor und bringen die Zelte im Hof zum Einsturz. Die Wachmänner auf den Mauern drängen sich in die Türmchen, um sich an den Kohlebecken zu wärmen, und vernachlässigen die Wache draußen, die sie den Schneemännern überlassen, die die Knappen gebaut haben. Ser Hosteen Frey verliert sogar ein Ohr an den Frost, obwohl er geprahlt hatte, dass ihm die Kälte nichts ausmache. Am meisten leiden allerdings die Pferde im Hof: wenn ihre Decken nicht regelmäßig gewechselt werden, frieren sie an den Pferden fest, aber vor Feuer fürchten sich die Pferde ebenfalls. Der alte Lord Ondru Locke flucht, die Götter hätten sich gegen sie gewandt, aber andere entgegnen ihm, dass es Stannis im Sturm noch viel schlimmer ergehen müsse. Einer der freien Ritter behauptet, Stannis habe die Rote Frau bei sich, die Feuer beschwören könne, und er spricht so laut, dass der Gelbe Dick, der Saure Alyn und Ben Knochen ihn hören können. Theon ahnt, was als nächstes passiert: Nachdem die Bemerkung zu Ramsay Bolton vorgedrungen ist, zerren die Burschen des Bastards den Ritter nach draußen, wo Damon Tanz-für-mich ihm einen Hieb mit seiner Peitsche verpasst. Dann wird er zum Zinnentor geschleppt, dem einzigen Tor, dass sich wegen des Eises noch öffnen lässt, und über die äußere Mauer vor die Burg geworfen. Der freie Ritter stürzt 25 Meter in die Tiefe, landet in einer Schneewehe, bricht sich aber trotzdem ein Bein. Später behaupten Bogenschützen, den Mann forthumpeln gesehen zu haben, und Hother Umber und Rickard Ryswell machen sich über ihn lustig, während Lady Barbra Staublin ergänzt, dass der Schnee Stannis in ein paar Tagen erledigt haben wird. Beim Abendessen setzt sich Stechpalme neben Theon, eins der Mädchen Manke Rayders, der sich in Winterfell als Barde Abel ausgibt. Das Mädchen berührt Theon, obwohl er ihr droht, das nicht zu tun. Sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen von 15 Jahre mit zotteligem blonden Haar und einem Schmollmund. Stechpalme flirtet mit Theon und will ihn überreden, ihr die Gruft von Winterfell zu zeigen, aber Theon merkt, dass irgendeine Art von Komplott dahinter steckt, auch wenn er nicht weiß, von wem. Er hält Abel nur für einen gewöhnlichen Barden mit einem falschen Lächeln. Theon vermutet, dass er sich für seine Eroberung von Winterfell mit den wenigen Männern interessiert, weil er selbst aus der Burg verschwinden will, denn Lord Roose Bolton hat Winterfell mittlerweile abgeriegelt. Trotzdem will Theon damit nichts zu tun haben, also lässt er Stechpalme sitzen und geht hinaus. Er geht zum Zinnentor, um auf die äußere Mauer zu gelangen, und die beiden Wachen lassen ihn passieren. Schnell findet er die Stelle, an der der freie Ritter hinunter geworfen wurde, und er denkt darüber nach, selbst zu springen, allerdings fürchtet er, sich ebenfalls das Bein zu brechen, außerdem weiß er nicht, wohin er dann gehen sollte. Ramsay würde ihn zudem mit seinen Hunden jagen. Eine Mordserie beginnt Am nächsten Morgen wird der Knappe von Aenys Frey nackt und erfroren auf dem alten Totenhof der Burg gefunden, und auch Ser Aenys verkündet, er habe zu viel getrunken und sich im Sturm verirrt, allerdings kann niemand erklären, warum er nackt ist. Noch am selben Tag findet man einen toten Armbrustschützen aus dem Haus Flint im Stall, dem der Schädel eingeschlagen wurde, und Ramsay behauptet, dass es der Tritt eines Pferdes gewesen sein müsse. Theon muss an die Parallelen denken, als er seiner Zeit das Mimenspiel aufgeführt hatte, bei dem er Aggar, Gynir und Gelmarr hatte töten lassen. Durch die Mordserie entbrennt ein Streit unter den Lords in der Großen Halle. Ser Hosteen fordert abermals, Stannis entgegen zu marschieren und der Sache ein Ende zu bereiten. Roose Ryswell entgegnet, dass in letzter Zeit keiner der Kundschafter mehr zurückgekehrt ist und dass sie überhaupt nicht wüssten, wo sich Stannis' Heer genau befinde, aber Lord Wyman Manderly begrüßt den Vorfalls Hosteens und verkündet, dass die Manderlys an ihrer Seite reiten würden. Daraufhin wird allerdings Ser Hosteen wütend und wirft Lord Wyman vor, ihm in den Rücken fallen zu wollen, wobei er an die verschwundenen Rhaegar Frey, Jared Frey und Symond Frey erinnert. Lord Wyman rechtfertigt sich, indem er daran erinnert, dass Lord Tywin Lennister ihm Wylis Manderly ausgehändigt habe und damit seine Ehre bewiesen habe, dass die drei Freys aber ohne seine Schuld verschwunden seien. Viele könnten ihren Abschied bezeugen. Ser Hosteen wird allerdings immer wütender und er fordert Lord Wyman auf, mit ihm in den Hof zu kommen, damit er ihn töten könne. Lord Wyman lacht darüber, aber ein halbes Dutzend seiner Ritter stehen auf. Erst Roger Ryswell und Barbra Staublin können den Streit schlichten, während Lord Roose Bolton stumm zusieht. Theon meint sogar, ein wenig Angst in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. In der folgenden Nacht bricht der neue Stall unter der Last des Schnees über 26 Pferden und zwei Burschen zusammen. Kaum sind die Toten geborgen und die Pferde geschlachtet, da wird die nächste Leiche gefunden, und dieses Mal schließt sich ein Unfall aus: jemand hat den Gelben Dick getötet, ihm das Genital abgeschnitten und es ihm in den Mund gerammt, sodass auch noch drei Zähne abgebrochen sind. Lord Roose befiehlt, den Leichnam augenblicklich zu verbrennen, um die Geschichte zu vertuschen, aber es ist bereits zu spät. Gegen Mittag weiß die gesamte Burg Bescheid, und zu allem Überfluss lässt Ramsay verkünden, dass er dem Mörder die Haut abziehen und sie ihn essen lassen werde, außerdem setzt er einen Golddrachen als Belohnung aus. Lord Roose befiehlt, die Tiere aus dem inneren Hof in die Große Halle zu führen, und dementsprechend stinkt die Halle am Abend nach Tierkot und nassen Pferdedecken, und dicht gedrängt nehmen die Männer ihr Essen ein. Immerhin gibt es an diesem Abend Pferdefleisch für alle, und ausnahmsweise essen die einfachen Männer an diesem Tag genau so gut wie die Lords. Theon kann das Pferdefleisch mit seinen wenigen Zähnen kaum essen, da es zu zäh ist, also schneidet er es in sehr kleine Stücke und lutscht eine Zeit daran herum. Die Knochen schmeißt er den Hunden hin und schaut zu, wie die Graue Jeyne sie vor Weide und Sara verteidigt. Auf Befehl Lord Boltons hin singt der Barde Abel "Eiserne Lanzen" und "Die Wintermaid", und als Lady Staublim um etwas Fröhlicheres bittet, "Die Königin zog die Sandale aus, der König legte die Krone ab", "Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr" und "Mädchen, die im Frühling erblühen". Bald schon singen die Freys lauthals mit und auch ein paar Nordmänner klopfen mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch, doch als die Pferde unruhig werden, verstummen Gesang und die Musik. Luton, Häuter, Grunzer und Damon Tanz-für-mich, die Burschen des Bastards, haben sich an einem Tisch versammelt und würfeln. Damon ruft Theon eine Beleidigung zu und erklärt ihm, Ramsay wolle ihm die Lippen abschneiden, wenn das alles vorbei sei. Als Häuter ihm sagt, er solle verschwinden, weil er so stinke, ergreift Theon die Gelegenheit, bevor es sich die Männer anders überlegen. Draußen schneit es so heftig, dass man kaum einen Meter weit sehen kann. Theon kommt ein Mann vom Hof entgegen, der ihn als Sippenmörder beschimpft, und Theon fragt sich, ob das der geheimnisvolle Mörder sein könnte. Er geht durch den Schnee auf den Wehrgang der inneren Mauer hinauf und blickt 30 Meter auf den Burggraben hinunter. Theon muss an all die Geister derjenigen denken, die er in Winterfell getötet hat wie etwa Farlen, Mikken oder die Müllerin vom Ahornwasser und deren Söhne. Als Theon dann wieder in die Große Halle kommt, fordert Walton ihn auf, ihm zu Lord Roose Bolton in Eddard Starks ehemaligem Solar im Großen Bergfried zu folgen. Neben Lord Roose sind auch Lady Staublin, Roger Ryswell und Aenys Frey anwesend. Lord Bolton fragt Theon, ob es stimme, dass er durch die Burg wandele und ob er etwas mit den Morden zu tun habe. Theon behauptet, er könne nicht schlafen und gehe deshalb herum, dann erinnert er sie daran, dass er einst als Mündel in der Burg gelebt habe, mit den Toten aber nichts zu tun habe. Lady Staublin befiehlt ihm, seine Handschuhe auszuziehen, und Theon gehorcht und zeigt ihnen seine Hände: links hat er noch drei Finger, rechts noch vier. Dabei nimmt er Ramsay in Schutz, indem er erklärt, dass er die ganzen Finger nicht gebraucht hätte. Aenys ist der Meinung, mit vier Fingern könne man dennoch einen Dolch halten, aber Lady Staublin nennt ihn einen Narren und weist darauf hin, dass Theon kaum stark genug sei, einen Löffel zu halten. Roger Ryswell ergänzt, dass alle Getöteten kräftige Männer gewesen seien. Lord Bolton glaubt auch nicht, dass Theon der Mörder ist, auch weil er Theon nicht zutraut, sich gegen Ramsay zu wenden. Aenys lenkt ein und verdächtigt als nächsten Lord Wyman Manderly, aber auch das glauben Ryswell und LAdy Staublin nicht. Sie weist außerdem darauf hin, dass nicht nur Lord Wyman Grund habe, die Freys wegen der Roten Hochzeit zu hassen, vielmehr haben fast alle Häuser des Nordens Männer an Robb Starks Seite auf der Hochzeit verloren: Haus Umber, Haus Flint, Haus Cerwyn, Haus Tallhart, Haus Schiefer und andere, sogar Haus Ryswell und Haus Staublin. Aenys wird wütend und erinnert sie daran, dass die Starks sie entehrt hätten, woraufhin Lord Bolton den Streit unterbricht und Theon hinaus schickt. Stannis' Heer erscheint vor Winterfell Theon versucht zu schlafen, aber in der Stunde des Wolfs liegt er immer noch wach, also dreht er eine weitere Runde auf der Innenmauer. Plötzlich ertönt ein Horn, gefolgt von Trommelschlägen, und Theon spürt, wie die gesamte Burg sich darauf konzentriert. Für Theon sind Bolton oder Baratheon gleich schlimm, denn Stannis macht gemeinsame Sache mit Jon Schnee an der Mauer, und Jon würde Theon vermutlich umgehend köpfen, bekäme er ihn in die Finger. Die Trommelschläge scheinen aus dem Wolfswald hinter dem Jägertor zu kommen. Theon läuft mit 20 anderen Wachen in diese Richtung. Die Wachen diskutieren darüber, was Stannis jetzt als Nächstes vorhaben könnte. Spoiler zeigen In Wirklichkeit ist es Mors Umber, der Winterfell vor Stannis erreicht hat und Trommeln und Hörner erklingen lässt, um die Boltons aus der Burg zu locken, siehe: X-Das Opfer (Asha Graufreud II). Theon spürt, dass Lord Bolton den Kampf gerne zu Ende führen würde, aber dafür müsste er die sichere Burg verlassen. Andererseits merkt vermutlich auch Lord Bolton, dass er den Nordmännern nicht trauen kann, weil sie seit Jahrhunderten durch Eid an die Starks gebunden sind und nur wegen des Mimenspiels um die angebliche Arya Stark bei ihm bleiben. Theon träumt davon, mit einem Schwert in der Hand im Kampf zu sterben, und er fragt sich, ob wenigstens Lord Bolton ihm diese Bitte gewähren würde. Dann schlendert er in den Götterhain, wo er zu dieser Stunde alleine ist, aber selbst vor dem Herzbaum hört er die Trommeln, die wie Untergang klingen. Wieder hat er das Gefühl, die Blätter des Baums würden seinen Namen flüstern. Theon geht auf die Knie und fleht die Alten Götter an, ihn mit einem Schwert in der Hand sterben zu lassen. Ein Blatt fällt vom Baum herab, streift sein Gesicht und landet im Tümpel, wobei Theon meint, den geflüsterten Namen Brandon Starks zu hören. Dann hat er sogar für einen Augenblick das Gefühl, das Gesicht des Herzbaums sei das Brans. Er muss an die beiden Müllerssöhne denken, die er an Stelle von Bran und Rickon getötet hat und rechtfertigt sich vor dem Baum, als ihn jemand von hinten fragt, mit wem er da rede. Es sind Stechpalme, Esche und ein drittes Waschweib. Stechpalme hat ein Messer in der Hand, aber das macht Theon keine Angst, und er fordert sie auf, ihn zu töten wie all die anderen in den letzten Tagen, denn jetzt weiß er, wer hinter den Morden steckt. Die drei Frauen erklären scheinheilig, dass sie doch als Frauen dazu gar nicht in der Lage wären, dann versprechen sie Theon aber, ihm später die Gnade des Todes zu gewähren, doch erst einmal wolle der Barde Abel ihn sehen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 09